Grand theft Auto: San Andrea's
by Pauli
Summary: Tommy Vercetti gets invited to San Andrea's by a top notch gangster. Read on to find out. R&R or bad things happen!
1. Default Chapter

Ya so I know I don't own fricken GTA. Some other big name does. But I do want you all to know that I do own the man named Vladimir Sigma, Max Woodrow, and I do believe I also own any other people you don't know. I want this to also be a unique Fanfic. So E-MAIL me a gang name and what cars you drive from any GTA 1 to GTA: Vice city. Those with cool gangs will get to be in my fanfic! Ain't that nifty? I also don't own Sliver.  
  
Give the Gang Name- Then the head gangster Cars: you get a max of two cars unless you really have to have three. NO TANKS! Radio Station: It can be anything from any GTA title. Even the British Missions. Weapon: You gangsters get one one-handed gun and a melee weapon. Again from any title. I'll count the assault rifle from GTA 1 as a one-hander. Turf: Give me an area like mall, or park. I'll place you according to what I value from your gang. Style: You gotta have class in this book, so show me what ya got. (NO NUDES!) Characteristics: You gotta give your gang a certain style to make or break them. No gang is perfect, since all gangs by definition are evil and sinister. Auto Wanted Level: This is how bad the cops want to bag your gang in. Every default is 1, but if your gang does some charity to the local pocketbooks of the head officials I'll allow a zero wanted level.  
  
Let me show you a few gangs. And What I mean.  
  
The Outsiders: Head Gangster- Patrick Smith. Cars: GTA3 Banshee, and GTA1 4X4 Landrunner. Radio Station: Lips 106. Weapon: Uzi's. Baseball Bats. Turf: Around the outskirts of San Andrea's in the northern area. Some in the local Great mall. Style: Baggy shorts and short sleeve shirts that say "Outsider". Backwards hats. Characteristics: Cocky and stubborn. Loyal where money is right. Troublemakers. Auto Wanted Level: 2 stars.  
  
The Empire: Head Gangster: Robert McKaffy. (Sir to you mister.) Cars: GTA: VC Cheetah, GTA3 Mafia Sentinel Radio Station: Double Cleff FM Weapon: Pythons, Golden Brass Knucks. Turf: Upper class society. (Mansions) Style: Rich clothes, tailored suites. Characteristics: Arrogant. Won't consider you worth looking at if ya don't own a mansion and three Cheetahs. In short. Auto Wanted Level: 0  
  
Slivers: Head Gangster- Max Woodrow Cars: GTA: VC Silver PCG-600, GTA: VC Silver Inferno Radio Station: SAPR (San Andrea's Public Radio [AKA: PRESSING ISSUES!!!! (]) Weapon: PSG Sniper Rifle, Python Turf: In the shadows. Style: No one has really seen a sliver. They work as a cover-up gang for a bigger gang. Characteristics: Slivers got there own motto. They don't know this because the other gangs gave it to them. It goes like this, "Slivers are evil and Slivers are sly, and if you get beaten then no one will cry." Most gangs tend to stay away from them.  
  
Unknown: Head Gangster: Rumored to be a man named Vladimir Sigma. Cars: If no one knows the gang name, or who the leader is then how should we know what the name of the damn cars they drive. Radio Station: Rumored to like SAPR, and Chatterbox FM Weapon: No known data. Turf: How the hell should I know? Style: Strips of leather from a jacket has been seen from time to time. Characteristics: Terribly mysterious, but has hired some guy by the name of Tommy Vercetti. This can't be good can it?  
  
Send me your gangs now. I'll only except so many! E-MAIL ME THEM ONLY! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Vice City's bad boy.  
  
"Are you Tommy Vercetti?" Came the deep voice of a man wearing a black leather jacket and black pants.  
  
"What's it to ya, jerk off?" Tommy replied. He was wearing his favorite Hawaiian T-Shirt and he felt his Python in his pocket. Two more men wearing black leather jackets approached from behind him.  
  
"I have a request from my boss to bring you to him. If you would.." A gun shot went off in the air as two men wearing short sleeved t-shirts that said outsiders appeared.  
  
"YEE HAW, BILLY! Looks like we found us the big guy from Vice City. The Cornel told us about this one!" Tommy instantly pulled out his gun.  
  
"How's the Cornel doing?"  
  
"He died. Poor Bastard tripped on his own two feet on a jagged boat. Kept muttering damn French." Tommy sighed. He could just picture the Cornel in his last moments. The man in the jacket shifted his attention to the two men.  
  
"You Outsiders are in the wrong place." Tommy uneasily shifted from side to side. The local security was moving in fast.  
  
"Ya, and your momma found herself in the wrong bed last night!" Tommy cracked a grin as the two outsiders laughed hysterically holding their Uzi's. The two other men in leather jackets stepped up to the third and pulled out MP5's and readied them.  
  
"Which fucking gang do you be in?" Said the other outsider.  
  
"We are in a gang so secret you won't know. By the way. Your mother Martha wanted to tell me what a lovely tea party she had last night." The two outsiders jumped to the side beginning to fire their Uzi's. The local security took cover and a firefight broke out.  
  
'Get me the fuck outta here!' Tommy thought as he dived behind a chair. He aimed at the exit route and saw it quickly cluttering with SWAT team members.  
  
'Great.' Tommy thought. 'Two days in a Helicopter and now a firefight with SWAT.' Tommy began to squeak his way through the mass of crossfire as the three men in leather jackets pushed a table over and hid behind it.  
  
Two security guards got hit right in the shoulder blades as they tried to flank the outsiders. A loud explosion went off and more outsiders poured in. Two of them grabbed Tommy and ran him down an escalator. He saw three Banshees, the newer model, pull up as three more outsiders jumped out and ran into the Airport. Tommy looked up. The sky was a dark dismal grey. Tommy was lifted and placed inside a banshee behind the wheel as outsiders began jumping into the cars headfirst. Some were shot down.  
  
"Let's move man!" One of the guys next to him shouted. Tommy hit the gas pedal to the floor and the car sped off rather quickly. The new model was much faster than he thought it was going to be. The other Banshees caught up with him. Tommy weaved in and out of traffic, past cars old and new. The Outsider next to him shouted orders to the other Outsiders in the car. They all crammed next to each other and began to shoot at the cars in Tommy's way.  
  
"Whirlies dead ahead. Shoot them down!" Shouted one of the cars. Tommy cocked his Python and began to shoot at the cars by him.  
  
"Don't shoot the Cheetahs. They belong to a higher up gang that can get the cops to crawl up our ass so we'll think were gay!" Tommy nodded as he shot a cop car's tires and swerved past him. The copter began to shoot up the ground as Tommy tried to dodge them. He saw two Linerunners park right in front of the road and the drivers run out.  
  
"FUCKING ASS!" One outsider shouted. The Banshee slowed down but the car's gas tank was ruptured and it exploded in flames. The other Banshee floored it and swept ahead of Tommy. It rammed the Linerunner and exploded killing two outsiders. The copter swept in front of Tommy and got real low. The outsiders all groaned. Tommy made a hard left turn into an ally and began to crash the car from side to side. One Outsider's head was smashed into a side wall and he flew out the car. Tommy slowed the car down and turned the car left and he drove it up the street.  
  
"Take us to the outskirts! Turn Left here!" Tommy did so and he saw a small cave. He drove into the cave and was amazed to see a run down dock packed with 4x4 Landrunners and Banshees. Lights were all around as women were dancing with other outsiders. A tall slender man walked up to the banshee with a girl giggling softly into his arm that she wrapped herself around.  
  
"Tommy Vercetti. Top Dog of Vice City. Took out the prick Diaz. Very nice Résumé you got Tommy." The man said.  
  
"Thanks, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Your driving skills suck though. That banshee should just be salvaged." Said the girl giggling.  
  
"Shhh." The man said. "Look, my name is Patrick Smith. I run the show. This is my gang. We're the Outsiders. We stick to the outside and the malls." Tommy thought the name was corny.  
  
"Let me tell you something. This isn't like Vice City. We actually got to work our ass off to get any leverage over another gang. No offense to you Tommy. I'm sure you worked just as hard as we do. But let me tell you something. You gotta watch your step here. As long as you know who your friends are, and know where you are, then you'll know how to make it alive."  
  
"I take it your one of those friends." Tommy said grinning as two slender arms from a very attractive girl who had too much to drink began to mutter incoherently. Patrick nodded.  
  
This was San Andrea's, home of the new batch of ruthless gang lords in the eastern United States. Tommy smiled. He felt right at home. 


End file.
